Mortal Kombat: The Deadly Alliance
by Minty Fresh Death
Summary: A detailed story decrypting the events between the end of MK4 up to the end of MK: Deadly Alliance. Rated PG-13 for the potential content of future chapters (this is Mortal Kombat after all). Reviews welcomed, flames not.


**MORTAL KOMBAT: THE DEADLY ALLIANCE  
  
By Minty Fresh Death  
**  
_Authors Notes:_ Yo. Before starting out on what is going to no doubt be a mammoth storyline, covering just about everything that occured within the brilliant video game of the same title (plus a "the") as this story, I'd like to outline a few things. Firstly, as so much storyline material occurs in between the end of Mortal Kombat 4 (MK4) and Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (MK:DA), the first few (or several) chapters are going to be centered around those events, with a few flashbacks to events occuring in previous games. This could very well mean we get up to eight or nine chapters before even starting with what goes down in the FMV intro to the game, but if that's what it takes, then that's what it takes.  
  
Secondly, this fanfic is my interpretation of what goes down in the video game. For the most part, I will not try and deliberately take apart, change or modify the canon parts of the main story itself ('canon' referring to everything identified by Midway through either their employees, primarily John Vogel and Ed Boon, or certain events in each of the MK games as the story concerning the MK Universe). However, certain parts and / or characters of the game may be left unmentioned, or several battles not defined in the game itself may take place. This is simply me using what is known as "artistic license" for the purpose of my story. I don't intend to do anything too drastic with the story or release any characters of my own creation into the MK Universe, so don't panic. :) As for timelines, I'm going with the original release dates of the main games themselves for flashbacks, so any reference to MK1 will site the year as 1992, MK2 as 1993, MK3 as 1995, MK4 as 1997 and MK:DA as 2002.  
  
Thirdly, what I am writing will not always focus on the "fight" aspect of the MK Universe. While there will be decreptions of violence of a bloody and gory nature (hence the "PG-13" rating I am giving this fanfic), it will not take priority over the events that unfold. In short, don't expect to see the graphic description of a fatality in every chapter. While there will be occassional bad language in this fanfic (again, not excessively used and nothing stronger than the 'f-word', which in itself will be rarely used in this fic), there will be NO descriptions of any form of sexual content (including but not limited to lemons, slash, yaoi, oral sex, rape and sodomization) as that has no place in either the MK Universe or my story.  
  
Fourthly, I welcome any and all reviews of this story...provided you can write cohesive sentences in English. I like to think that I make my stories as intelligent, enticing and addicting as I can to read, so I'd very much appreciate it if you could do the same with how much you like / don't like my interpretation of MK:DA. Flaming is not welcome and is a sure-fire way to get your comments deleted. If you don't like my story, and can't be bothered to phrase a clear, non-offensive response as to why you don't like it, then you shouldn't even be reading it, and it would be best advised for you to read literature aimed at your level. Like the Adventures of Little Red Riding Hood or the slasher fic of your choice. :)  
  
FINALLY, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and all characters mentioned within this fanfic are owned by Midway. I don't have any money, so there's no point in suing me. End disclaimer.  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
- - - - -  
  
_Mortal Kombat has always been...and always will be.  
  
For millenia, the forces of good and evil have been locked in eternal battle over the control of Earthrealm.  
Some seek to use the tournament to destroy all that is good.  
Others seek vengeance, power, or eternal life.  
Time after time, each individual threat has been vanquished, and Earthrealm has enjoyed relative peace for many years.  
But there is concern that Earth is once again in peril.  
And this time, the threat of evil has two faces..._  
  
- - - - -  
  
**CHAPTER 1 - FROM ZERO TO HERO**  
  
The sound was not unlike meat splattering on a wet floor, and it echoed throughout the poorly constructed underground tunnels that the battle had taken place in. To a common and garden Earthrealm beholder, it would have been tremendous to watch, better than anything in the world of boxing, K-1 or UFC, worthy in of itself at double the currency of a first class ticket to any of those events. But there were no beholders of the bout, Earthrealm or otherwise, in the stone tunnels, located somewhere in the depths of Outworld. Just the two kombatants, one of whom had finally fallen with a bone shattering THUD! on the forsaken floor of that realm.  
  
His opponent, still dressed in the yellow garments originally created to mock the clan in which the warrior had previously been a member, triumphantly pocketed his signature weapon, a spearhead wrapped around a rope, and punched his fist in the air in victory, not even seeming to feel the pain inflicted on him during the bout. Trying desperately to prop himself up, the downed kombatant was hit with the inevitable wooziness that comes from excessive blood loss, and his muscles gave away. He lay there in a pool of his own crimson red fluid, unable to anything but listen to the taunting his opponent now brought upon him.  
  
"By defeating you, Sub-Zero, I have avenged the death of my family and clan. Now my soul can finally rest."  
  
Something clicked inside the warrior's head, not unlike the proverbial final piece of the jigsaw puzzle finally coming into place. For years, he had been seemingly hunted by this ninja spectre. He knew little about it, other than he had successfully killed his older brother - who also went by the same moniker he had now taken - and had almost taken his right eye out of usage thanks to that spearhead it liked to use so much. It had let him live the first time he fought it over 6 years prior to now, for reasons he did not understand, and now it seemed ready to finish the job - for a reason that was not his doing.  
  
With a supreme effort from his failing body, Sub-Zero managed to raise his head high enough to look the spectre square in it's milky-white eyes.  
  
"Your soul will never rest, Scorpion," Sub-Zero spat the words out as if they were disgusting to his taste. "The Lin Kuei...my brother...may have been responsible for your murder...but your families true killer still remains free..."  
  
He tried to speak furthur, but could not find the words to do so. Even breathing was becoming difficult to do. His head fell back to the asphalt, and he shut his eyes, bracing himself for the fiery end that was due any moment...  
  
...but just as quickly, the moment had passed. Scorpion had not removed his mask; the calling card of what had been referred to in folklore as his "Toasty" fatality. Quite the contrary, he had been listening to Sub-Zero's every word. Had he known it, one of the abilities the ninja spectre had acquired while in the Netherrealm was to be able to sense falsehoods that emitted from any spoken words. So far, none had come. While Sub-Zero may not have known of Scorpion's ability, when he opened his eyes to see the spectre having turned away from him, he knew he was being spared.  
  
"But if you are not the murderer...then who is?"  
  
A sudden gush of wind picked up around the tunnels - a calling card of the supernatural if there ever was one. Though he could sense his consciousness gradually slipping away, Sub-Zero willed his eyes to remain open. Tilting his head to the side he felt the wind coming from, he managed to see the instigator of the spell, whom Scorpion was also looking at - the wandering sorcerer and servant to Shinook, Quan Chi. Proudly wielding a circular object Sub-Zero could not identify, Quan Chi reared up to his full 6'7" height and adressed the ninja spectre.  
  
"I am the one you seek."  
  
"Quan Chi? I don't-"  
  
"I never expected you to understand Scorpion, but I can freely admit it now," Quan Chi replied, cutting off Scorpion's sentence before he could finish putting the words out. "It was I who stripped the flesh off your former masters skull and personally saw your wife and child transcend into the next life...free of the damnation of the Netherrealm you have been served."  
  
Scorpion was mute, rendered dumb by the inexplicable truth that was hitting him in the face with the force of a thousand punches. Sub-Zero continued to watch as Quan Chi cupped the circular object in his palm, almost flashing it in Scorpion's face.  
  
"Your enlistment into the Brotherhood of Shadow was all part of my plan. Not even the amulet weilded by the Elder God Shinnok could destroy the Earthrealm warriors. To defeat my nemesis Sub-Zero, I needed the power of a spectre."  
  
The amulet?  
  
"How did-"  
  
"Years ago, when the elder brother of the man you've just defeated removed your head and spinal column from the rest of your accursed form, I delivered Shinnok an exact duplicate of the amulet he retrieved, while I retained the original for all these years. The foolish deity is only able to draw from it's power because I am in close proximity of his essence. Don't feel so ashamed at not knowing; not even Raiden himself is aware of these events."  
  
Sub-Zero watched as Quan Chi raised his head backwards, laughing out loud like the proverbial crazed megalomaniacs he no doubt preceded. Scorpion remained as still and as silent as he'd been when Quan Chi first revealed the astonishing truth about his past. While Sub-Zero could not tell how the spectre was reacting to the news, he did notice his hand was reaching toward his spearhead weapon.  
  
"You've done my bidding well, Scorpion," Quan Chi spoke up again, this time with the amulet flashing in unison with his words, "but now I must return you to the Netherrealm."  
  
Following his words, another wind began to pick up in the tunnels, but unlike the one that had been with Quan Chi's appearence, the source of the wind was all too apparent; it was the side effect of a bright light surrounding Scorpion, and it was being projected through the amulet itself. Slowly, but surely, the spectre began dissolving before Sub-Zero's eyes...  
  
...but not before he flung his weapon.  
  
"NEVERRRR!"  
  
SPLUT!  
  
"UGH!" Quan Chi screamed, taking the spearhead flush in the shoulder. His instincts kicked into overdrive, every impulse in his body ordering him to pull the sharpened point of of his body, post haste. But when he looked down toward the injured spot, he saw straight through it to the ground below, and found his own body was now translucent in sight, but transparent in nature. The feeling lasted a mere moment, before the spell of his own creation took him out of the realm of existence he was currently in...and back to one he'd tried so desperately to escape.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Just like that, the dream was over. Sub-Zero shot up from his horizontal position on the bed, breathing heavily. Once again, as it had been for the past month, his breath came out condensed. Much like the events he had seen unfold in those underground tunnels so many years ago, the physical alterations made to his body were the result of sorcery.  
  
The Dragon Medallion.  
  
To wear the medallion, one had to acquire the title of Lin Kuei Grandmaster. After the corruption of his objectives through various bouts he'd fought with warriors from Earthrealm, Outworld or otherwise, the rogue cyborg ninja known as Unit LK-9T9, or Sektor, had attempted to reach this goal by assassinating the previous Grandmaster. He would have claimed the medallion for himself had Sub-Zero not made an impromptu challenge to the cyborg for the title. Much to his surprise, Sektor accepted the challenge and the two had fought in Mortal Kombat. After a long, brutal fight, it was Sub-Zero who emerged victorious, after freezing the cyborg while he attempted to fire a missile. The bomb exploded not two inches away from Sektor's chest, rendering him inoperable and Sub-Zero the victor.  
  
Since the fight, Sektor had escaped, though in reality the new Grandmaster had ordered his men not to keep the cyborg in custody any furthur. His departure meant little to Sub-Zero though, who was still getting used to the new power that the medallion granted him. It was difficult to control, and had already partially consumed his body. His hands and forearms - the focal point of his Kori powers in previous years - were now the same clear crystal blue his ice projectiles were, and the hair atop his head had a similar effect. The medallion had also given him the ability to flash freeze water vapour in the air around him, and he had been developing this skill to amazing effect.  
  
A knock on his chamber door told him he had not the time to dwell on his newfound powers anymore. Fortunately, he had also divided the time he spent thinking on dressing in his ninja attire - the very same garments he wore during his escape from the Lin Kuei 7 years ago. Had he not abandoned the clan during that time, he most certainly would have been killed - or worse.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Upon the command being uttered, one of the newer members of the Lin Kuei entered the room. Like every member of the illusive clan, he was clad in a dark suit with the colour of his choosing - in this case, khaki - dyed onto his shin pads, loincloth, overmantle and face mask. Some may have called it trivial, but each member of the Lin Kuei had his own distinct colouring, to distinguish him from his fellow ninjas. The man in question stepped into the center of the room, bowing down before Sub-Zero.  
  
"Grandmaster, the clan is ready to depart."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Sub-Zero turned his back to the man, not bothering to watch his subordinate bow to him before exiting his chamber. However, the khaki coloured ninja had more to say.  
  
"If I may be so bold, Grandmaster-"  
  
Sub-Zero turned back round, hiding any irritable expressions that might have adorned his face, but his hands began glowing a deeper shade of blue. Khaki stepped backwards at the sight of it, but still continued his sentence.  
  
"Why have you commissioned the clan to such a remote location? Surely your power does not need to draw on the-"  
  
"No, it doesn't," Sub-Zero replied, cutting off Khaki before he could speak any furthur by letting his voice come out as almost an irritated growl. "But my commands have been given for a reason which is perfectly valid, you can be assured of that."  
  
Khaki remained silent, through either not knowing what to say or fear of being frozen alive if he said anything at all. Sub-Zero took it as an opportunity to explain himself, a thing he seemed to be doing constantly whenever he spoke with his followers.  
  
"For too long has the Lin Kuei served those loyal to the evils of this realm and others beyond. Throughout the years of it's existence we have prostituted our services to the highest bidder, no matter what cause or master they have served. Wandering sorcerers hell-bent on destruction, the bastard servants of Outworld's Emperor, even the forsaken Elder God of the Netherrealm..."  
  
Sub-Zero looked away from Khaki, clenching his fist in anger, but at the same time using all of his mental prowess to will his Kori powers not to exert themselves. No emotion other than what he was experiencing now could cause the power of Dragon Medallion to expand his strengths to dangerous measures, and if he did not keep his anger in check, he would be consumed by his own freezing ability, if not worse. Fortunately, the moment passed, and his emotions subsided, along with the will to throw an ice-ball at the khaki-coloured ninja in front of him. Turning back to Khaki, Sub-Zero spoke up once more.  
  
"No longer will the Lin Kuei worship monetary gain. On the day I won the right to the Dragon Medallion, I vowed that the clan would now serve a stronger cause - the fight for Earth. On my oath as a warrior, I swore from that day that the Lin Kuei was restored that it would only fight for the greater good. Too many have died and condemned their souls to the Netherrealm for their love of money, the cause of many evils...my brother amongst them.  
  
"That is why we are departing to the frozen Arctic. On my many travels across the world, I happened to come across an abandoned temple built into a glacier within the territory. It should serve not only as a sufficient base of operations, but is also well isolated from all known civilisation. We will be able to hone our fighting skills without interruption or temptation."  
  
Khaki shuffled uncomfortably, though any facial expressions of displeasure he wore were thankfully covered by his mask. Truth be told, he was beginning to get bored by the Grandmaster's righteous speech. If Sub-Zero noticed his recruit's displeasure, he ignored it for the time being with a question of his own.  
  
"Is there any news on Sektor?"  
  
Khaki snapped back to reality. "When our spies last reported in, the cyborg was seen stowing away on a storage barge to Japan. We currently do not know what his intentions are, however we have also located the other cyborg unit originally sent on an assassination mission for the Lin Kuei; Unit LK-4D4."  
  
Cyrax?  
  
"He is currently working for the United Nation's Outworld Investigation Agency, having apparently recovered his human soul."  
  
A small smile broke across Sub-Zero's lips at the words 'human soul'. So there was now a process to reverse engineer the effects of the cyber-technology the Lin Kuei themselves had developed. Maybe there was hope for his friend after all...if only he could find him...  
  
"If the Grandmaster desires it, we can send some of our strongest members to recapture the-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"I said no. If what you say is true, then Cyrax is not working for the enemies of the Lin Kuei. I consider Major Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade to be among our most trusted allies, along with the White Lotus Society. Anyone who works for them fights for what is right and should not be persuaded to do anything else. Understood?"  
  
Knowing full well he could not go against the word of the Grandmaster, Khaki bowed his head in acquiescense.  
  
"Good. Now join your fellow comrades. I will attend you all momentarily and we will depart then. When we reach our destination, I will give furthur instructions to the entire clan."  
  
"By your will, Grandmaster."  
  
Bowing once more, Khaki stepped backwards out of the room, closing it softly on his way out. The Grandmaster knew better than to think that would be the last time he would be questioned, and hoped that the ninja had enough wits about him to pass on what he'd heard to the rest of the clan. Perhaps then it would stifle the arguments over the Dragon Medallion once and for all...

_Enough of such issues_, Sub-Zero told himself. _The Lin Kuei have work to do._


End file.
